


Strip Blackjack

by CavernWraith



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Smut, Strip Games, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavernWraith/pseuds/CavernWraith
Summary: Peter and Wanda find a fun way to entertain themselves one relaxing night.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Kudos: 36





	Strip Blackjack

Wanda lay back on the sofa and groaned.

“Peter, I’m bored. There’s nothing good on TV, just old reruns.”

Peter looked out at the night sky as an idea began to form.

“I got it, Wanda. Strip blackjack.”

She sat up with a look of interest. 

“Strip blackjack? That sounds fun.”

Peter got a deck of cards and removed it from the box before he separated the two Jokers from the main 52 cards and shuffled the deck. 

The two sat on the floor facing each other.

“Would you like to deal?” Peter asked.

Wanda eagerly nodded. “Certainly.”

She dealt out two cards for each of them. Peter looked at the seven of diamonds and six of hearts staring back at him.

“Peter, are you going to hit or stand?”

Peter looked at Wanda’s hand. She had the ten of clubs as her face up card.

“I will hit.”

“Very well.”

Wanda dealt him the five of spades. “Eighteen. Would you like to try your luck at another hit or would you like to stand?”

A sudden realization just hit Peter. “Shit. How do I know you’re not manipulating probability just to get me to bust?” 

The mutant gave a sly grin. “Oh, Peter. Why would I ever dream of doing that?” 

Peter looked back down at his cards. “I will stand.”

Wanda looked at her face down card and flipped it over to reveal the four of diamonds. She promptly took a card from the deck. It was the jack of clubs.

“Shoot! I busted.”

Peter started laughing at her cute pout which then turned into a scowl.

“Stop that. Now what do you want off first: top or bottom?”

Peter rubbed his chin in thought. “Bottom.”

Wanda stood up and pulled down her pants, tossing it on the sofa.

* * *

“Hit or stand?”

A shirtless Peter looked down at his queen of spades and five of hearts before he glanced at Wanda’s ace of clubs. This was tricky.

“Hit.”

Wanda dealt him the king of hearts as his face fell.

“Lose the pants, mister.”

Peter stood up and pulled down his pants as Wanda turned over her face down card. It was the three of diamonds. She drew a card from the deck: the jack of hearts. She drew another card: the queen of hearts.

“Damn. 24. Ah well.”

“Off with your bra,” said Peter with a smirk.

Wanda smirked back and unhooked her bra very slowly, almost teasingly. 

Peter felt his erection growing within his underwear as Wanda removed her undergarment and placed it on the floor.

“Final round, Peter. Hard to believe it’s over so fast.”

They cleared the cards and Wanda dealt new hands to each of them.

Peter looked at his cards, the nine of hearts and the ten of spades.

“Wanda, I think I’ll stand.”

He looked up at her face and gasped. She was grinning from ear to ear.

He looked over at her cards and mouthed a silent no. It was the ace of diamonds and the king of clubs.

“And now, to the victor go the spoils,” said Wanda. She stood up and Peter got to his feet. He sighed in resignation.

Wanda smiled and rubbed her body against Peter’s. “Kiss me.”

Peter pressed his lips to hers. They wrapped their arms around each other and fell on the sofa.

Wanda opened her mouth and Peter’s tongue entered.

“Mmm…” she moaned as their tongues danced around each other.

They separated and Wanda reached inside Peter’s underwear to grasp his cock. 

“Oh baby, it’s so hard.” She giggled and started to stroke it slowly.

“Wanda,” groaned Peter. 

She kissed him while increasing the speed of the masturbation. 

“Mmph...” Peter mumbled into the kiss. 

His cock started to release cum onto Wanda’s hand as she parted from his lips. Wanda removed her hand from his underwear and pulled it down all the way. She smeared his juices onto his chest and started to lick the gooey mess. Peter lay back and sighed in contentment while Wanda played with her breasts for a bit.

“You know, Peter, I have something to tell you. In case you were wondering, I did manipulate probability when shuffling the cards.”

“Heh,” said Peter. “I knew it. You know that makes you a cheater, right?”

“Oh? I had no idea,” Wanda said coyly.

She leaned in close and whispered, “Punish me, Peter. I’ve been a naughty girl tonight.”

“Let’s go to the bedroom. I have an idea,” said Peter with a glint in his eye.

* * *

“Stand with your back against the wall and place your arms above your head.”

Wanda did as she was told, while Peter went and retrieved his web shooters. He fired webs at her wrists, securing them to the wall.

Peter set down the web shooters and walked over to Wanda, placing one hand under her chin.

“Now, here is what is going to happen. I am going to have my way with you, and you will accept your punishment. Am I clear?”

Wanda’s face developed a meek expression.

“Yes sir.”

“Good girl.”

With that, Peter kissed Wanda hard, grinding his body against hers. They both moaned as Peter groped Wanda’s breasts before he separated their lips.

“I’m so wet for you, Peter,” Wanda sighed.

Peter pulled down Wanda’s panties and knelt till he was eye level with her pussy and began to rub it with one index finger. As she began to whimper, he added his middle finger to heighten her pleasure while also rubbing her inner thigh with his other hand.

“Please put your fingers in me,” Wanda whispered.

Peter inserted his two fingers into her and started moving them in and out as Wanda cried for more.

“Yes yes, like that… keep going!”

Peter then added his ring finger, raising the volume of Wanda’s cries.

“Peter, I’m getting close! Go faster!”

Peter sped up the thrusting of his fingers inside Wanda’s pussy as she reached her peak.

“Ahhh!” Wanda screamed as her sticky essence shot out from her core onto his fingers. Peter yanked them out as more cum flooded out onto the floor.

Wanda tossed her head from side to side moaning, panting and gasping until her euphoria subsided and she looked at Peter.

“So how long until the webs dissolve?”

“About an hour or so.”

“Oh,” said Wanda before a devilish smile slowly grew on her face. 

Peter’s expression turned confused. “What’s so amusing, Wanda?”

“You seem to forget, Peter, that I can alter reality,” said Wanda as the web bindings disappeared in a red glow. She walked toward Peter and backed him against the bed.

“I have to say, tonight has been really fun,” said Peter.

“Yes it has, hasn’t it?” said Wanda, the devilish smile still on her face. She pressed their bodies together and gave him a passionate kiss. “Now, what say we give this evening a climax to remember?”

“Pun intended?”

“You bet. Now I am going to lie back on this bed while you fuck my pussy with that amazing cock of yours.”

“As you wish.” 

Wanda rested her head on the soft mattress as Peter aligned his cock with her dripping pussy and began thrusting into it.

“Unh! Unh!” Wanda shouted. She wrapped her legs around his, and he squeezed her breasts eliciting loud moans from her before leaning in to kiss her hard.

“Mmmph! Mmmph!” both groaned into the kiss.

Peter parted from Wanda and she let out a roar of pleasure.

“Fuck me baby! Fuck my juicy cunt!”

Hearing Wanda’s dirty talk only made Peter thrust faster.

“Gonna cum!” he shouted.

“Give it to me!” she wailed.

Wanda’s screams mixed with Peter’s as they hit orgasm.

“Ohhh!”

“Yes! Yes!” 

The couple shortly came down from their high as Wanda felt the last of Peter's cum enter her.

Peter pulled out his sticky cock from Wanda before collapsing next to her. Wanda sighed deeply and kissed Peter gently.

“I love it when you talk dirty,” he said.

She smiled and touched his face, whispering, “I want your cock long and hard for me. I want you to fuck me while I scream my lungs out.”

Peter laughed before kissing Wanda again.

“Love you sweetie.”

Wanda laughed. “Love you Petey.”


End file.
